


Schrittfolgen

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Episode: Ein Fuß kommt selten allein, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Tanzen, Thiels POV, Zumindest der Versuch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: Boerne setzte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf. „Wir können auch nach Hause tanzen.“Eine Art Fix-It zu "Ein Fuß kommt selten allein".





	Schrittfolgen

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt direkt im Anschluss zu der Szene aus "Ein Fuß kommt selten allein", wo Thiel im Tanzsportzentrum das erste Mal Boerne und Frau Klemm beim Tanzen überrascht. Spätestens nach Boernes kurzem Dialog mit dem Orthopäden Dr. Steul ein paar Szenen später war mir klar, dazu irgendwann einmal etwas schreiben zu müssen. Der Anfang lag schon lange auf meiner Festplatte rum, nur irgendwie konnte ich erst letztens wieder Zugang dazu finden. Es ist anders geworden als geplant, aber ich mag es trotzdem. :)  
>  Es ist für das Verständnis der Geschichte (insbesondere der Gespräche) sicherlich hilfreich, die Umstände der Folge zu kennen, ebenso wie die ersten paar Minuten, zwingend erforderlich ist es aber nicht.  
>  Ach ja, noch etwas: Ich habe keine Ahnung von Tango und mich nur daran orientiert, was man auch in der Folge sehen kann (und ein bisschen an Google :D) 
> 
> Danke an Tjej fürs Drüberlesen und noch viel mehr für diesen schönen Titel! <3
> 
> _Dr. Steul: "Ja, wir sehen uns dann ja gleich wieder. Bis dahin könnten Sie mit dem Herrn Kommissar die Schritte üben."  
>  Boerne: "Dazu müsste der Herr Kommissar erst einmal akzeptieren, dass ich derjenige bin, der führt."_
> 
> "Ein Fuß kommt selten allein" (00:21:35)

***

 

„Hab ich das richtig verstanden?“ Thiel grinste, als sie aus dem Münsteraner Tanzsportzentrum ins Freie traten. Er hatte sich das Lachen in Anwesenheit von Frau Klemm größtenteils verkniffen, aber jetzt, wo sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten, war jegliche Zurückhaltung vergessen. „Sie machen einen Tanzkurs? In Tango? Mit der Klemm?“

Boerne, der ihm die Tür aufgehalten hatte und nun etwas an Tempo zulegte, um ihn wieder einzuholen, erwiderte darauf etwas melodramatisch: „Ja ja, erfreuen Sie sich nur weiter an dem Leid eines mittellosen, wehrlosen Mannes und streuen Sie Salz in meine offenen Wunden.“

„Mittellos …“, wiederholte Thiel belustigt und schüttelte den Kopf. Boerne war aber auch eine Diva … „Sie sahen zwar schon ziemlich gequält aus, aber ich glaub kaum, dass das an Ihrer angeblichen Wehrlosigkeit lag.“

„Statt sich hier völlig unberechtigterweise über meine – im Übrigen für einen in dem Bereich doch recht ungeübten Tänzer wie mich ganz ansehnlichen – Tanzkünste zu amüsieren, können Sie lieber mit mir die Schritte üben.“

„Bitte?“ Thiel drehte sich zur Seite und zeigte ihm einen Vogel. „Bei Ihnen piept's wohl.“

Jetzt beschleunigte Boerne seinen Gang, sodass er sich vor Thiel stellen konnte. „Ach kommen Sie! So ein bisschen Bewegung kann Ihnen doch auch nicht schaden, hm?“ Er pikste ihm spielerisch mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauch.

Thiel schob die Hand beiseite und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er war so furchtbar kitzelig da. „Ich beweg mich jetzt auf mein Sofa. Und Sie sollten sich sowieso mal schön der Obduktion widmen, nachdem Sie vorhin schon nicht am Tatort aufgetaucht sind.“

Boerne setzte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf. „Wir können auch nach Hause tanzen.“

„Nee, danke. Bin mit'm Fahrrad.“ Pfff. Was war das denn für 'ne Aussage. Als wäre er sonst mit Boerne nach Hause getanzt … also ehrlich. Warum machte er sich eigentlich die Mühe, sich hier dafür zu rechtfertigen, warum er nicht mit Boerne auf Prima Ballerina machen wollte? Oder Prima Tango. Wie auch immer. Nix da prima.

„Och Mensch Thiel. Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so ein Spielverderber! Wann haben Sie das letzte Mal getanzt, hm?“

Thiel seufzte. Gute Frage. Vor seiner Hochzeit mit Susanne hatten sie kurzfristig einige Tanzstunden gebucht und danach … er war sich nicht sicher, ob betrunkenes Schunkeln auf Präsidiumsfeiern auch unter die Kategorie „Tanzen“ fiel.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist schon bisschen her.“

„Na also!“ Boerne stellte sich demonstrativ gerade hin und streckte einladend seinen linken Arm aus.

Thiel musterte ihn skeptisch. „Ich würd ja gerne sagen, Ihnen ist der Preis zu Kopf gestiegen, aber das Verdienstkreuz hat ja Frau Haller bekommen.“

Das war fies, das wusste er. Aber erstens wollte er sich nicht so leicht aus der Reserve locken lassen und zweitens musste man damit klarkommen, wenn man sich von Frau Klemm zu einem Tangokurs mitschleppen ließ, nur für so ein bisschen Blech.

Doch der andere ließ sich gar nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ja ja, Verdienst _medaille_ , um genau zu sein. Wir wollen mal nicht gleich übertreiben, nech? Außerdem hoffe ich doch sehr, Sie können beim Tanzen etwas mehr Taktgefühl aufweisen.“

Ihre Augen trafen sich und bei Boernes Anblick, mit dem Schmunzeln im Gesicht und dem Arm in der Luft, wanderten auch Thiels Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Na nun kommen Sie schon.“

Er rollte mit den Augen. Wie konnte man nur so hartnäckig sein?

„Sie sind echt unmöglich.“

Die Positionen beim Tango waren irgendwie anders als bei den restlichen Standarttänzen, die er bisher so kennengelernt hatte (was sich bei näherem Überlegen eigentlich auch nur auf langsamen Walzer beschränkte), weshalb er sich ein wenig strecken musste, um seine Hand in die des anderen zu legen.

„Wenn mir jetzt mein Fahrrad geklaut wird, sind Sie schuld, das ist Ihnen klar.“

Boerne lächelte nur gleichmütig. „Sie haben Ihr Zweirad ja nicht einmal angeschlossen.“

„Woher wollen Sie das denn wissen?“

„Sollen wir wetten?“

Dann griff Boerne nach seiner linken Hand und führte sie an seinen Rücken und noch bevor Thiel über eine schlagfertige Antwort nachdenken konnte oder darüber, wie er den anderen jetzt am besten anfassen sollte, spürte er den sanften Druck von Boernes anderer Hand an seinem Rücken und keine zwei Sekunden später berührten sich auch schon ihre Körper.

Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang in die Augen. Boerne strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus, die dem kühlen Herbstabend den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Ein wenig wie eine dieser Zeltlagernächte, an denen man an einem Lagerfeuer saß und die lodernden Flammen einem von vorne das Gesicht wegschmolzen, während einem von hinten immer noch der Arsch abfror. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sich die Wärme jetzt bis in seine Haarspitzen ausbreitete und da schaute er dann doch lieber wieder auf Boernes Krawattenknoten, der inzwischen irgendwie auch mehr so auf halb acht hing. Offenbar hatte Boerne noch keine Zeit gehabt, ihn wieder gerade zu rücken. Oder es war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Oder egal. So oder so, Thiel war es auf jeden Fall total egal.

„Eins, zwei -“

Der andere begann plötzlich zu zählen und Thiel wollte schon protestieren, dass er ja die Schritte gar nicht kannte -

„Drei, vier.“

\- aber da legte Boerne auch schon los und aus einem Reflex heraus, von dem er nicht wusste, dass er ihn überhaupt besaß, der aber wohl auf die wenigen Tanzübungen mit Susanne zurückzuführen war, machte er einen großzügigen Schritt nach vorne – womit er direkt Boerne in die Quere kam.

„Au, Scheiße!“

„Also Herr Thiel, ein bisschen mehr an Koordinationsfähigkeit hätte ich Ihnen ja schon zugetraut.“ Sie stolperten ein wenig hin und her, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren.

„Ja, wenn Sie mir auch die Schritte nicht zeigen“, schimpfte Thiel und krallte sich an Boernes Mantel fest. Wenigstens dauerte es nicht lange und sie hatten wieder festen Stand gefunden.

„Sie müssen die Schritte nicht wissen, Sie müssen sich einfach führen lassen.“

„Ich muss was?“

„Ja, dass Ihnen das schwer fällt, hätte ich mir ja denken können. Sie sind einfach viel zu verkrampft, Thiel. Machen Sie sich mal ein bisschen locker, lassen Sie sich fallen, hm? Besonders in den Knien.“ Boerne wippte zur Untermalung seiner Worte ein paar Mal auf und ab. „Das erhöht übrigens auch die Balance in den einzelnen Schritten, dann -“

„Mooooment …“ Thiel stoppte Boernes Ausführungen, bevor die sich wieder zu einem endlos langen Monolog entwickeln konnten. „Ich bin die Frau?“

Der andere runzelte die Stirn. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?“

„Na weil -“

„Sie tanzen den weiblichen Part.“

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich?“

Kein Wunder, dass ihm die Position so ungewohnt vorgekommen war.

„Natürlich Sie. Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich.“ Boerne sagte das mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die Thiel ein ungläubiges Lachen entlockte. Nur nach seiner Nase tanzen reichte anscheinend nicht, nein, es musste auch noch der Frauenpart sein.

„Für Sie vielleicht.“

„Nun, Sie sind immerhin mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter kleiner -“

„Ahahaha! Zwanzig? Fünfzehn, höchstens.“

„... mindestens achtzehn Zentimeter kleiner als meine Wenigkeit und ganz abgesehen davon bin schließlich ich derjenige, der unsere Frau Staatsanwalt die nächsten fünf Doppelstunden durch den Tanzsaal begleiten muss.“

Thiel grummelte in seinen Mantel. Da hatte Boerne halt nicht Unrecht. Wiederwillig gab er sich geschlagen und seufzte resigniert. „Na schön.“

„Keine Sorge“, begann der andere unbeirrt und brachte sie beide wieder in Position. „Sie müssen mir einfach nur folgen.“

Er schnaubte. Als würde Boerne das nicht ständig von ihm verlangen. Von überhaupt jedem in seinem Umfeld verlangen. Und am Ende war es dann doch immer Boerne selbst, der ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Zumindest gefühlt.

„Eins, zwei, drei, vier.“

Das Vorzählen erinnerte ihn wieder daran, weshalb sie hier eigentlich gerade so eng aneinander mitten vor dem Tanzsportzentrum rum standen und statt noch weiter darüber zu sinnieren, wie oft sein Nachbar das eine sagte und das andere tat, konzentrierte er sich lieber auf seine Schritte.

Links, rechts, drehen, stopp, rechts, links, rechts, links, stopp … Was machte der andere denn da mit seinen Füßen? Ob er das auch -

Boerne erzählte irgendwas, aber Thiel war zu sehr mit der Schrittfolge beschäftigt, um sich darauf auch noch zu konzentrieren. Links, rechts, drehen, stopp, rechts … So langsam fing das Ganze an, ihm Spaß zu machen. Auf jeden Fall mehr Spaß als damals mit Susanne. Das hatte ihn mindestens so viele Nerven wie Geld gekostet und das Ergebnis war dann auch eher so semi-gut gewesen. Mit Boerne dagegen fühlte er sich fast -

Moment, wieso waren sie denn jetzt schon stehen geblieben? Verwundert hob er den Kopf.

„Sie denken zu viel nach“, stellte Boerne fest. „So geht das nicht. Schließen Sie mal die Augen.“

„Was?“

„Ihre Augen, Thiel. Schließen. Sie wissen schon, dieser Vorgang, bei dem sich Ihr Augenlid über besagtes Sehorgan -“

„Das gefällt Ihnen, oder?“ Thiel versuchte genervt zu klingen, aber irgendwie hatte sein Kopf das nicht so ganz verstanden und am Ende waren die Mundwinkel doch wieder oben.

„Was?“, fragte Boerne unschuldig und zog eine Schnute, um nicht selbst zu grinsen. „Vertrauen Sie mir einfach.“

Er tat also wie ihm geheißen und schloss seine Augen. Dann hörte er Boerne wieder vorzählen. Seine Stimme klang leiser jetzt, ruhiger. Und näher.

„Eins, zwei, drei, vier.“

Sie setzten erneut zum Tanz an und nachdem der innere Drang, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, nachgelassen hatte und er sich etwas entspannte, musste er feststellen, dass Boerne recht gehabt hatte. Es tanzte sich tatsächlich viel einfacher, wenn die Blicke nicht die ganze Zeit zwischen schnellen Füßen und ruhigen Augen gefangen waren. Leichtfüßig beinahe. Es war ein ungewohntes Gefühl, sich Boerne auf diese Art und Weise hinzugeben, aber kein schlechtes.

„Achtung, Mülltonne!“ Die Worte waren gerade erst in Thiels Gehirn angekommen, da zog Boerne ihn auch schon ein Stück weiter zu sich und drehte sie beide herum. Die Bewegung kam plötzlich und schwungvoll, doch statt hilflos durch die Gegend zu straucheln, mussten sie beide lachen.

„Fred Astaire von Münster also, hm?“ Ihr Tanz hatte mit dem Mülltonnen-Ausweichmanöver sein Ende gefunden und Thiel konnte sich diese kleine Neckerei einfach nicht verkneifen. Und wenn sich Ihnen tausend Mülltonnen in den Weg stellen würden, Boerne würde trotzdem einen Weg hindurch finden.

„Ich finde aber, Sie schlagen sich neben mir auch nicht schlecht.“ Boerne blinzelte ihm zu und er musste schon wieder lachen.

„Mhm, schon klar. Wohl eher Primadonna von Münster.“

„Na na, kein Grund zur Scharfzüngigkeit. Sie dürfen auch meine Ginger Rogers sein.“

Sie lächelten einander an. Boernes Augen glänzten. Vor Freude oder durch das Laternenlicht, das ließ sich nicht genau sagen, vielleicht ein bisschen von beidem. Seit sie stehen geblieben waren, hatten sie sich keinen Millimeter voneinander entfernt und die kleinen Atemwolken, die sich durch die kühle Luft in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zwischen ihnen bildeten und wieder verflüchtigten, waren das einzige, was sich einen langen Moment bewegte.

„Noch eine Runde?“, fragte Boerne schließlich.

„Eine letzte.“

„Bereit?“

Thiel nickte und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Eins, zwei, drei, vier.“

 

 

 

 


End file.
